Go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: La primera vez que Alex se enamora, las cosas no salen muy bien. Él tiene cuatro años y su mamá le dice que va a tener un hermanito. (Slash, pero no es incesto)


**Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado para** YUKI-NII-Oo, **Ella pidió** **Havok y sus razones ocultas para molestar a Hank "First Class". Como regalo de cumpleaños en el foro "Groovy mutations"**

 **Este fic, trata con temas de homofobia acordes a la época, también con problemas de autoestima y auto desprecio. En varias partes tanto otros personajes como Alex hacía sí mismo, usan nombres despectivos y homofobicos. Tengan en cuenta que los sesentas no fueron los mejores años para la comunidad LGTB.**

 **Este fic tiene descripciones gráficas de violencias y tiene muerte de un personaje ooc, nadie de la peli murió al hacer este fic.**

 **La canción y el titulo son partes de la canción "Stupid Cupid" de Peggy Lee, aunque muchos otros cantantes también tienen sus versiones.**

 **Bueno además de eso espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios y amor.**

* * *

 ** _Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly  
I'm in love and it's a crying shame  
And I know that you're the one to blame  
Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me._**

La primera vez que Alex se enamora, las cosas no salen muy bien. Él tiene cuatro años y su mamá le dice que va a tener un hermanito.

Alex se pasa días esperando por él, no está muy seguro de cómo ocurrirá exactamente, pero está seguro de que su hermanito será el amor de su vida, su persona importante. Mamá le dice que eso está bien, que los hermanos se deben amar entre ellos.

Scott todavía no está ahí, pero Alex puede sentir las mariposas en el estomago y no puede esperar a ver lo hermoso que será su hermano.

Pero cuando su hermano nace, las enfermeras no lo dejan ver a su mamá, tampoco a su hermanito y Alex no sabe que está pasando. Su papá no dice nada y no ha dicho nada desde que llegaron al hospital hace más de cinco horas y Alex tiene miedo. Porque el hospital es a dónde va la gente enferma, a veces, la gente que está a punto de morir.

Alex se queda dormido dos horas después, y cuando está soñando, sobre el desayuno del día con su mamá haciendo waffles y su hermano durmiendo en su cuna. Su papá lo despierta.

Los ojos azules de su papá están rojos en los bordes y su rostro se ve sucio y cansado "¿Quieres ver a tu hermanito, campeón?" Es lo que él pregunta. Alex sonríe y asiente, se limpia los ojos con una mano regordeta y toma la mano mucho más grande de su papá para que el hombre guíe el camino.

Su hermanito está entre un montón de otros hermanitos. Pero Alex solo tiene ojos para el bebé con una mota de pelo rojizo como el de mamá que duerme en su cunita con una etiqueta que pone: S. Summers.

"¿Ese es Scottie?" Pregunta él, ojos grandes y emoción vagamente contenida por un cartel que dice silencio en la ventana.

"Sí" Responde papá, su vista perdida y sus ojos vidriosos. "Ese es tu hermanito" Alex jamás ha sentido algo como esto, Scott es real y es el amor de su vida y Alex sabe qué querrá protegerlo por siempre y no puede esperar a prometerle eso a mamá.

Pero entonces cuando dejan el hospital, mamá no está ahí, papá está empacando cosas en el auto y Scott duerme en su cuna para auto pero mamá no está por ningún lado.

"¿Dónde está mamá?" Pregunta, porque su papá probablemente tiene la respuesta.

"Mamá se fue" Le responde el mayor "Mamá tuvo que irse para que Scott viniera al mundo"

"Pero va a volver ¿verdad?" Y es que no, ellos vinieron al hospital por Scott, no porque mamá estuviera enferma, no porque su mamá estuviera a punto de morir.

"No, cariño" Responde su papá con paciencia "Mamá no va a volver".

Meses después, su papá muere también. La gente en trajes negros que viene por él le dice que su papá murió de amor. Años después, Alex aprenderá que morir de amor es un raro eufemismo para dispararse en la cabeza.

La gente en los trajes, lo separa de su hermanito. Alex llora y patea a los hombres que tratan de robarle a su hermanito.

Pero los hombres son muy fuertes y Alex pierde. Alex no vuelve a ver a Scottie y no puede entender porque su mamá tuvo que partir para traerle un hermanito que le iban a quitar al final.

* * *

Él tiene siete años la segunda vez que se enamora, el chico de al lado tiene quince y a veces pasa por su casa y lo invita al parque a jugar en los columpios. Porque su familia de acogida no tiene tiempo para él y porque Alex extraña a Scott y siempre tiene está triste expresión en su rostro que David, su vecino, odia ver en un niño tan joven.

Alex lo ama. Ama su sus ojos cafés, ama su piel morena, su cabello castaño rojizo, sus manos largas y llenas de callos, ama su sonrisa alegre y brillante. Ama su voz aguda y su personalidad madura y sus actos amables.

Un día cuando Alex y David están preocupados haciendo túneles en la caja de arena. Alex sonríe y ve a David a los ojos "Te amo, David" Es todo lo que dice antes de besar al chico en la mejilla.

Los ojos de David se abren cómicamente y su mano sostiene su mejilla incrédulamente, Alex no está seguro de si eso es una buena reacción.

Entonces el chico lo golpea en la cara. Manos grandes y morenas, llenas de callos que un día lo levantaron del suelo y limpiaron su rostro cuando estaba llorando, lo golpean en el centro de su rostro y rompen su nariz y Alex llora porque no sabe que está pasando.

"Esto es lo que pasa cuando se es amable con freaks como tú" Escupe el chico lleno de ira y disgusto "Mierda" Se queja él "Debí haber sabido que eras un maricón" Gruñe David y luego se marcha.

Alex se queda en el parque, con sus manos pequeñas sosteniendo su nariz rota y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y no deja el parque hasta que su familia de acogida lo encuentra en ese mismo lugar en esa misma posición en mitad de la noche.

Tres meses después la mujer que lo cuida se embaraza y anuncian que no pueden cuidarlo ahora que tienen un hijo real por el cual preocuparse. Alex no dice nada pero cuando los hombres en traje negro lo conducen hasta el centro de acogida, puede ver a David en el patio de al lado, con un brazo alrededor de una chica de cabello negro y riendo en su cuello.

Su corazón se rompe un poco ese día. El amor duele.

* * *

Cuando Alex tiene quince años, ha pasado por tantas casas de acogida que su concepto de familia se convierte en él y el recuerdo de su hermano, un bebé que ahora debería tener alrededor de once años y que probablemente no sabe que él existe.

Alex está viviendo en LA y no tiene idea de cuánto tardará su nueva familia en aburrirse de él pero la verdad es que tampoco le importa.

Alex está en una escuela municipal y a los quince años sabe que es un maricón y que no hay mucho que pueda hacer para cambiar ese hecho. Los rumores se expanden y todos en su escuela saben que al huérfano Summers le gustan los hombres.

Pocos se atreven a decirle algo, Alex no es muy alto, pero sus hombros son anchos y los rumores sobre Alex siendo gay son tan ciertos como los rumores de Alex rompiéndole la cara a Rick, el matón del equipo de Hockey.

A veces Alex se pasa por los baños del equipo de Hockey y la mayoría de las veces termina en una de las duchas, en sus rodillas y entre las piernas de Rick. Alex no es idiota, usualmente los matones son tan gays como los chicos que abusan y él está dispuesto a usar a los idiotas del closet a su favor.

Alex se queda tres años en LA, en su segundo año de secundaría transfieren a Viktor desde Kansas.

Viktor es un chico de dieciséis años, alto de cabello negro, ojos verdes y actitud tímida. Viktor es un genio de esos que nacen una vez cada cien años y Alex está inmediatamente atraído al chico que siempre se sienta solo en los recreos y que siempre responde las preguntas de su profesor.

Para entonces Alex ya ha tenido sexo con la mitad del equipo de Hockey y con varios chicos en fiestas de fraternidades y la verdad es que no hay muchas cosas que le sean un misterio.

Alex comienza a sentarse con Viktor a la hora del almuerzo, hace sus trabajos con él y ambos van a la casa del otro.

Durante las vacaciones de primavera, un día mientras ambos chicos están sentados bajo un árbol en la casa de la familia de Alex. Los dos con un vaso de limonada en las manos y cuando ninguno ha dicho nada en más de una hora.

Alex deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Viktor y puede sentir la sonrisa del moreno cuando Viktor besa su nuca.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero Alex estira su cuello para poder ver el rostro de Viktor, ojos verdes sobre el azul de Alex se encuentran y no se necesitan palabras para saber lo que está pasando.

Su primer beso con un chico que realmente importa es bajo un árbol en los ángeles. El polen hace que su nariz pique y el sol es cálido sobre su cabello. Viktor sabe como a limón y azúcar y su colonia huele a madera y manzana.

Glenda, su mamá de acogida los encuentra en esa misma posición. Ella tose incómodamente y ambos chicos caen en pánico, sin saber cómo explicar lo que ocurre.

"No hay necesidad de explicar" Les asegura ella "Bienvenido a la familia, Viktor"

Alex sonríe como un maniático mientras una sensación de calor se acumula en el centro de su pecho.

Su vida parece haber mejorado, Glenda sabe que él es un maricón y no le importa, Viktor es su novio y todos lo saben pero nadie se atreve a decir nada. Lo único malo de todo el asunto es que Alex ya no puede tener sexo con los chicos del closet de la escuela y Viktor todavía no está listo para perder su virginidad pero Alex está dispuesto a esperar toda la vida si es necesario. Viktor es el amor de su vida, Alex está seguro de esto.

Entonces, en Junio de su tercer año, en la misma ciudad, en la misma escuela, con una familia que aun no se ha cansado de él. Hay un baile. Viktor y Alex van juntos porque el mundo está mal y ellos lo saben así que les importa una mierda lo que el resto de la escuela diga al ver dos chicos, en sus trajes negros de alquiler, bailando entre las parejas _normales_.

Ellos se ríen, bailan, se toman su foto con caras rojas y sus manos en la cadera del otro y beben un poche de frutas rebosante de ron y gin.

Al terminar la noche, Alex tiene su espalda contra una de las paredes por fuera del gimnasio mientras Viktor besa su cuello y el rubio gime.

"Miren" Dice una voz que viene por detrás de Viktor "Es la puta de la escuela y su novio"

Es la voz de Rick y Alex puede ver al resto del equipo de Hockey riéndose ante la broma de mal gusto.

"Fuera de aquí, idiota" Se queja Alex "Estoy tratando de llegar a segunda base"

"Eres asqueroso" Es lo que responde Rick "Y nosotros no queremos que ustedes estén esparciendo su _enfermedad_ en nuestra escuela ¿Cierto chicos?" Hay una serie de respuestas afirmativas y Alex sabe que está en problemas.

"Tú sabes todo acerca de lo contagioso de mi _enfermedad_ ¿Verdad, Rick?" Se burla él "Probablemente se lo pasaste a tu novia, por eso la encontré entre las piernas de la capitana de las porristas"

El chico gruñe y Viktor lo sostiene por la manga de su traje "Eso es todo Summers" Amenaza el deportista "Sujétenlo chicos"

Alex pelea cuando tres chicos se acercan a él y lo alejan de Viktor. Pero ellos son más y él no puede con todos.

Rick lo golpea en el estomago y Alex pierde el aire por un segundo pero no hace un sonido, el chico lo golpea de nuevo y el resultado es el mismo.

Entonces ante su mirada de horror, golpea a Viktor "¡No!" Grita él y Viktor llora con el primer golpe.

Todo lo demás es un borrón, Rick y su equipo golpean a Viktor, lo patean y lo empujan hasta que el chico no es más que un cuerpo sangrante en el piso. Alex llora y grita y no sabe qué hacer.

Dos chicos lo sostienen por sus brazos y otro sostiene su rostro para que no deje de ver y no importa lo mucho que pelea, no puede parar lo que ocurre.

Alex siente que tiene cuatro años de nuevo, y los hombres de negro se están robando a su hermanito y solo puede ver rojo.

Cuando despierta de su estupor, solo puede ver rojo.

Rojo, como energía a su alrededor y rojo en sus manos y rojo en el rostro hermoso de Viktor y en los cuerpos quemados y desollados a sus pies.

En una esquina, Rick está llorando en posición fetal y sus manos también están llenas de sangre y es el único respirando en esa pila de cuerpos que Alex no sabe de donde vinieron.

"Eres un monstruo" Llora Rick patéticamente "Los mataste a todos"

Alex recuerda eso, recuerda la energía moviéndose en su interior y saliendo al exterior, matando sin misericordia a los chicos que lo sostenían. Recuerda correr hacia Viktor, buscar su pulso y encontrarse con nada. Entonces todo se siente como una sinestesia de ira y muerte.

Alex va a la cárcel, su familia no dice nada, el juicio es rápido. Alex pide reclusión solitaria y golpea unos cuantos guardias para asegurarse de que la reclusión es para siempre.

El amor es una mierda, y él es un monstruo de todas formas. Los monstruos no merecen amar.

* * *

Cuando Alex conoce a Hank, el chico es tan dolorosamente parecido a Viktor que por un segundo siente la necesidad de sostener su nuca y besarle.

Hank es como él, un mutante, solo que él no puede ocultarlo, Hank es uno de esos genios que nacen una vez cada cien años. Hank es un chico alto, con cabello castaño, ojos vidriosos y azules bajo lentes gruesos.

Ellos se miran a los ojos y Alex sabe que su mutación no es lo único que hace que Hank sea igual a él.

Alex siente el reconocimiento en los ojos de Hank, esa mirada que dice, soy como tú, podríamos besarnos en las sombras de mi laboratorio.

Hank ama la ciencia y es impulsivo y Alex siente esa sensación de calor en el centro de su pecho y siente nauseas.

No.

Alex sabe como terminan estas cosas. El amor no es para él, Alex está seguro de esto.

Así que cuando encuentra a Hank, sudando y emocionado por lo que puede hacer y riendo con el profesor Xavier, Alex mira los pies del chico y ríe.

"Sorprendente, Bozo" Se burla "Ahora solo necesitas una nariz roja ¿Verdad, payaso?"

Charles lo mira con desaprobación y lastima y Alex no quiere nada de eso. Esa noche en su habitación Alex llora y termina durmiendo en el bunker después de reducir sus paredes a cenizas y fuego.

La sensación sigue ahí, pero Alex no está dispuesto a sucumbir ante ella.

El amor no es para él, el amor es una mierda. Las personas como él no están hechas para amar.

A la mañana siguiente Raven está sentada junto a Hank, sus dedos unidos en un fuerte apretón y ambos sonríen como estúpidos.

Alex siente sus ojos arder y siente como si sus pulmones dejaran de funcionar. Raven besa la nuca de Hank y Alex se obliga a sí mismo a pensar que así es como debería terminar.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a** YUKI-NII-Oo, **¡Feliz cumpleaños, espero que esto te haya gustado!**


End file.
